Duncan Jones
Duncan Jones, under the usernames LividCoffee and Lalna, is a Content Producer for the Yogscast. Duncan is known for his Civilization, Tekkit and Flux Buddies/Baddies series on his YouTube channel. Yogscast Website Summary Duncan joined the Yogscast as an artist in residence, making fantastic things in and out of Minecraft. The man behind the explosive wizard Fumblemore, Duncan very quickly became one of the most popular members of the Yogscast with his multiple Minecraft series. Series Guide Trivia * Duncan played Old Peculier, Fumblemore, and Swampy Bogbeard in the Minecraft series, Shadow of Israphel. * Duncan has met the Chuckle Brothers. * Duncan has a sister named Rosie Jones, who is in a band called the Worry Dolls. * Duncan has an art degree. * Duncan enjoys cooking. * Duncan is over 6 feet tall (over 183 cm). * Duncan's favourite drink is cider. * Duncan is from Devon. * Duncan once tried to dye his hair blue for a week, but it turned green. * Duncan in a live stream stated his favourite artist was Johnny Rebel. * The name, "LividCoffee", came from MSN games; when Duncan signed up, it gave him a randomly generated username, which was "LividCoffee."Flux Buddies #126 Stealth Observation * Duncan has smoked a banana peel before. * Duncan is dating a woman named Charli. * Duncan was once a lifeguard. * Duncan is left-handed. * Duncan's Minecraft skin resembles Neil Patrick Harris's character, Doctor Horrible, from "Doctor Horrible's Sing along Blog". * Duncan makes cheese. Notable Quotes * "This is a disaster!" * "Diamonds? Fuck yeah!" * "I'm like fucking Aragorn!" * "My god.""My god." * "Oh god, why!""Oh god, why!" * "Pretty cool." * "Oh my god, what is he doing!?" * "Hell yeah." * "You're lying" * "Don't worry, I've got wood." * "Oh no, I fell off, FUCK!" * "It's not okay!" * "Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT." * "I fucking love dinosaurs!" * "Hello?" * "Lol ur base is fuked." * "MYAR!" * "I reckon..." * "I'm alive! Oh, no I'm dead." * "Why!?" Links * YouTube (1) * YouTube (2) * YouTube (3) * Twitter * Facebook * Tumblr * Reddit * Subreddit * Spreadshirt * Google+ (1) * Google+ (2) * Google+ (3) Gallery Avatar_Duncan_2015.png|Duncan's current Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTDuncanCock'N'Balls.png|Duncan's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTDuncan.png|Duncan's second Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTDuncan2.png|Duncan's third Yogscast avatar. BlizzardConvention.jpg|Duncan with Sips, Turps, and Sjin. Duncan,_Sjin,_and_Sips_doing_gang_signs.jpg|Duncan with Sjin, and Sips. Lalna.jpg|Duncan's first YouTube avatar. Lalna2.jpg|Duncan's second YouTube avatar. Duncan.jpg Yogscast-duncan.png Duncan_Cartoon.jpg|Duncan as he appears in Minecraft Christmas. LividCoffee.png|Duncan's first Minecraft skin. Duncan's_New_Skin.png|Duncan's second Minecraft skin. Lalnaminecon.jpg|Duncan at the 2011 MineCon. Wac2IcU.gif|Duncan's tent. Duncan_and_machete.gif|Duncan with a machete. Duncan_TR_day.jpg CThruDunc.png|Duncan as he appears in Big Girl. Duncan-2013.png|Duncan in Civilization V. Duncan_Animated.png|Duncan as he appears in Israphel Animated. DuncanAnimated2.png|Duncan as he appears in Yogscast Animated. Duncan_diggy_diggy_hole.jpg|Duncan as he appears in Diggy Diggy Hole. YoungDuncan.jpg|Duncan when he was younger. DuncanJonesTwitterAvatar.png|Duncan's former Twitter avatar. DuncanJonesTwitterAvatar2.png|Duncan's former Twitter avatar. DuncanJonesTwitterAvatar3.jpg|Duncan's current Twitter avatar. References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Duncan Jones Category:YogTowers Category:Content Producers